Point $P$ is selected at random from the interior of the pentagon with vertices $A=(0,2)$, $B= (4,0)$, $C = (2\pi +1, 0)$, $D=(2\pi
+1,4)$, and $E=(0,4)$. What is the probability that $\angle APB$ is obtuse? Express your answer as a common fraction.

[asy]
pair A,B,C,D,I;
A=(0,2);
B=(4,0);
C=(7.3,0);
D=(7.3,4);
I=(0,4);
draw(A--B--C--D--I--cycle);
label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,S);
label("$C$",C,E);
label("$D$",D,E);
label("$E$",I,W);
[/asy]
Since $\angle APB = 90^{\circ}$ if and only if $P$ lies on the semicircle with center $(2,1)$ and radius $\sqrt{5}$, the angle is obtuse if and only if the point $P$ lies inside this semicircle. The semicircle lies entirely inside the pentagon, since the distance, 3, from $(2,1)$ to $\overline{DE}$ is greater than the radius of the circle. Thus the probability that the angle is obtuse is the ratio of the area of the semicircle to the area of the pentagon.

[asy]
pair A,B,C,D,I;
A=(0,2);
B=(4,0);
C=(7.3,0);
D=(7.3,4);
I=(0,4);
draw(A--B--C--D--I--cycle);
label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,S);
label("$C$",C,E);
label("$D$",D,E);
label("$E$",I,W);
draw(A--(0,0)--B,dashed);
draw((3,3)..A--B..cycle,dashed);
dot((2,1));
[/asy] Let $O=(0,0)$, $A=(0,2)$, $B=(4,0)$, $C=(2\pi+1,0)$, $D=(2\pi+1,4)$, and $E=(0,4)$. Then the area of the pentagon is $$[ABCDE]=[OCDE]-[OAB] = 4\cdot(2\pi+1)-\frac{1}{2}(2\cdot4) = 8\pi,$$and the area of the semicircle is $$\frac{1}{2}\pi(\sqrt{5})^2 = \frac{5}{2}\pi.$$The probability is $$\frac{\frac{5}{2}\pi}{8\pi} = \boxed{\frac{5}{16}}.$$